Starry, Starry Night
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Zelda has been in love with Link for some time now, but Link hasn't spoken up about his feelings.  One starry, starry night could make Zelda's dreams come true, or utterly kill her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hiyas. I've been gone for a while, so now I can finally post this up. Anyway, please enjoy!!!

**Starry, Starry Night**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

'The Light of Hyrule,' 'The Savior, 'The Green Knight'… These are just a few of the various titles that Link of the Kokiri, the Hero of Time, has acquired over the vast many years that I have known him. However, to me he is Link, the friend… and love.

It's probably been close to two years since Link took up residence at the castle as my protector, and already so much has happened.

Link has stopped many attempts on my life, bested me various times at little contests with weapons, sassed the council and disbanded them after he uncovered a dirty scheme they tried to pull, and last but not least, won my heart.

Sometimes I cursed the fact that his smiles made my legs go weak, that his words would soothe my very soul, and that he alone could make me smile and laugh. I hated him because he left me for a few months to visit the newly established village called Ordon for a few months without telling me.

Oh, I hated the man so much, but I loved him more than I could bear.

However, no matter how much I loved him, that still didn't change the fact that Link was a prideful man who would rather have his stomach split open and be whipped half to death before confessing his emotions to me.

If he did love me, how was he able to hide his emotions? He acted perfectly normal around me, smiling and making rude and humorous remarks. I was barely able to contain my emotions when I was near him, staring at his handsome blue eyes and Goddess carved face not to mention-. Ah Goddesses, I sound like a lovesick pig, do I not?

Somehow I would drag the emotions that Link felt from me out into the open. How yet, I don't know.

------------

"Whoa, Princess, are you trying to kill me?!" Link cried out as he dodged a particularly strong wipe of my blade. Throwing a few back flips, he looked up at me, cocking his eyebrows. "Jeez, if you're gonna be this violent, maybe I shouldn't have taught you!"

"Shut up and fight," I hissed between clenched teeth. I rushed at Link with my sword aloft, bringing it down to a totally unguarded side of his body, only to have his blade meet mine again in a shower of sparks. "I'm still mad at you."

"Why, what'd I do to make you want to lop off my head, Highness?" Link asked, shoving my blade from his and throwing a series of complex moves, all of which I dodged easily.

"For leaving Hyrule Castle for months without telling me," I replied, slamming my blade into his with force that made Link stagger on his feet.

"Yep, I'm definitely not going to be sparring with you for a while," Link muttered.

"I need a way to relieve my stress, Sir Link. You just happen to be the unfortunate soul that I express my rage on," I grinned. Wow, I was beginning to sound like Link! Still, I couldn't help but notice how elegantly he moved while handling a blade… something to really admire about the blonde hero.

In my dazed form, Link was able to jump over my petrified person and grabbed me in a bear hug so that I couldn't move my sword arm. Little did he know that he was unintentionally causing me to almost faint in his strong and warm arms. To be held so close to Link felt oddly right…

"I win… again," Link said, releasing me (to my disappointment) from his hold. He smiled that annoying little smirk that he cracked every time victory was his. That smirk used to make me incredibly mad, but now that I had seen it so many times, all I did was roll my eyes.

"Remember, Hero, that you only get the pleasure of such for a limited amount of time," I replied, sheathing my blade beginning to walk toward the weaponry to stow away my weapon and armor. "I'll eventually beat you, just as I did a few days ago in archery."

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's what you would _like_ to believe, Princess. But remember, I've been using swords since I was ten, and you, on the other hand, have only known for about a month. Seeing the gap between skill, My Lady?"

"There is a difference in having skill in numbers of years, Sir Link, and having natural talent," I smiled as I took the armor from my body, my sweat drenched tunic beginning to dry now exposed to air. "In this case, I have more talent than you do."

Link laughed aloud as he heard this, tapping his booted foot. My Lady, I hate to break it to you, but I didn't even wear armor during our little exercise, and look, I've hardly broken a sweat."

"The sweat probably dried as you were showing off with all those fancy moves," I replied. "Besides, it takes more energy to move in armor than it does without, or have you forgotten, Sir Link? I was able to keep up with you while I was wearing armor, which means that I must be faster." I had Link beaten this time for sure!

"How do you know I wasn't going easy on you, Highness?" Link asked, the annoying smirk taking up his features again. This time the anger came.

Darn, the man had me beaten! Was he taking it easy on me, or going all out on me? I would never know, only Link would. It's an incredible day when the bearer of the Triforce of Courage defeats the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom in a battle of cheeky remarks. Link usually doesn't display such… wisdom.

Link had watched as my normally pale face turned a very dark red. He had bent over to take a closer look at my face, totally unprepared for what I would do next.

I grabbed up my sword and lashed out at him with the ferocity of a lion, cutting his green tunic cleanly in two as he jumped back to get within a safe length of my blade.

A stunned and scared expression overtook Link's features as he looked at me, my chest heaving and my face angry. Usually I was the picture of calm and composed behavior, but now I looked as though I was ready to take on an army of a thousand and win.

"Princess, curb your anger!" Link yelped, dodging even more strikes as I unleashed my fury upon him. The poor man had no sword to defend himself with, only leaving him the option to dodge my strikes. He couldn't hit me with his fists since Link had a strict policy which he abided by to never use hand to hand combat on women. Well, fighting a woman with a sword isn't much better, is it?

"Stop being an arrogant, sneaky, low little-," I began, anger flashing through my eyes. I was cut off as Link tripped me on his boot and pinned me to the ground.

"I am not an arrogant, sneaky, low little whatever-you-were-going-to-call-me. Calm yourself, Highness, and regain your sense and realize what you are doing," Link said softly, looking into my fierce purple eyes.

For a moment he held my gaze in his gentle blue, and instantly my anger was calmed and I relaxed under his grip. We stayed in the position for a while when Link suddenly turned a bright cherry red.

It was then that I realized that we were in a very awkward position. He was on top of me, his arms pinning my own down, his legs straddling me to keep me from getting up. Indeed, if anyone had seen us this way, it would have meant major gossip about the castle and a stern talking to from my father.

In an instant Link was up and off me, looking anywhere but at me as I pulled myself to my feet, a bright red as well. His blonde bangs obscured his eyes from my own as I slowly regained my senses.

"I'm sorry about that," Link said, bowing his head, the blush never fading from his cheeks. Well, this was a bit of surprise. Link could actually be embarrassed? Wow, I thought that **I **knew everything there was to know about Link.

"It's… all right. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way," I said quickly. But you know what? To my shame, I actually enjoyed having him so close. I almost snapped and kissed him at that moment, it was lucky that Link was a **lot** more controlled than the Queen of Hyrule in terms of emotions. That was… if he had feelings for me at all.

Goddesses curse him! Why can't he show emotions?

------------

Since the little episode earlier, Link has hardly spoken a word to me, and that's something because he follows me around all day, keeping me from trouble. His usually talkative personality has been replaced by a cold and silent person with the expression of a statue. Oddly, I find I miss his usual behavior of talking my ear off. At least I had someone to speak to!

So we drifted about the castle together going about my usual duties silently. Though when we passed by servants, they often greeted Link rather enthusiastically, to which Link would nod his head and smile a bit. Goddesses, I wish those smiles were directed towards me!

Link and I parted ways at lunch time, after which I had to speak to some advisors. I had called the guards to myself so that there would be no need to disturb Link. The last thing he probably wanted was to be reminded of what he had done by constantly being in the presence of myself.

Though later, when I retired to my chambers after dinner, a note was found sitting on the center of my bed.

'Princess Zelda-

I truly apologize for today's little scene. It was impolite and wrong for me to have restrained you in a manner that was awkward for you and for me.

However, I wish to ask you to come join me in the garden at night. I've seen the beautiful stars the last few nights, and I would like it very much if you should join me. However, if you feel that you do not wish to come, then I truly understand.

Signed,

Sir Link

P.S. (I was **NOT** in your room, Highness. I had one of the servants place it here for me!)'

I laughed a bit at the little end note. Yes I would join him in the garden tonight, and if he would confess his feelings, that would be good. However, if he did nothing, I would speak out myself.

------------

The night was dark, the moon high in the sky, and the stars twinkled brightly, winking down on me.

Wearing a simple dress I made my way toward the garden, thinking through my confession if Link did not speak. My every nerve was tensed and I was painfully aware of how I would feel if Link rejected my feelings…

I would die, a mindless doll that anyone could manipulate. My soul would utterly die, and while Link lived on, thinking only of his adventures, finding comfort in the arms of another woman, I would be some marionette for the man that would become my husband.

I had been staring at the stars for a moment when I heard the light crunching of the grass beneath boots.

"Good evening, Highness," Link said, joining me by my side. To my surprise he was wearing a light blue tunic, lacking his hat. He never usually went without them unless the servants flocked him and wouldn't leave him alone until he wore something different.

"Good evening, Sir Link," I said, smiling at him serenely. It was all I could not to throw myself on him and kiss him madly, muttering my undying love to him. He was so handsome, the way his golden hair fell across his face, his bright blue eyes peering out from behind his messy locks.

His eyes flickered from my face into the bright sky and he smiled. "Beautiful tonight, isn't it? I'm glad that you could join me."

"Yes, it certainly is," I agreed, letting my gaze linger on the stars for a brief moment before I realized that Link was moving away from me and toward a bench.

As he sat down, he motioned to his left, smiling brightly at me, his pearl white teeth flashing in the dark.

"Please sit, Highness. It is much more enjoyable to observe the stars from here," Link pointed out.

So I sat beside him, reveling in his close presence. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and his hand rested on mine, the warmth spreading up the length of my arm and sending waves of pleasure and numbness through my body.

How could Link be so oblivious as to what his touch did to me?

"Stars look so close, as though I could reach out and grab them in my bare hand," Link said, reaching a hand out toward a star, "But in reality they are so far away. It just shows what a brilliant world the Goddesses have made for us." He slowly closed his fist and dropped his hand back down.

For a few moments the two of us remained silent, observing the beauty of the heavens.

"Link, is there someone that you love?"

At the question Link turned his gaze upon me, a confused expression playing on his face. "Someone I love? Well, there are very many people that I love, Highness. I love Saria, the Kokiri, Malon, Talon, Darunia and the Gorons, the Zora, the Hylians… Hyrule."

"I mean, as in romantic love," I said, biting my lip. Was my hinting at this enough, or was he _really_ that dense? We would see at his reply.

"Romantic love?" Link questioned. For a few moments he pondered, his handsome face crinkling in thought. "Yes, there is someone I love very, very much. However, I am much too much of a coward to say anything to her. She's beautiful, kind, wise…"

My heart beat a thousand miles a minute. This was it, was he going to confess?

"But, I believe it is better if I admire from a distance," Link ended.

I turned my head away from him, my shoulders shaking violently as I struggled to keep my emotions within. Even though I didn't know how, tears began pouring from my eyes and I began to sob, my usually calm and composed countenance broken by the dangerous emotion called love.

Link must have heard me, because in an instant, he had his hands on my shoulders, looking at me with panic in his eyes. It would have been a funny sight had I not been angry and hurt by him.

"Please, please Highness, don't cry!" Link said quickly, his blue eyes begging, "I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

I shrugged away from his grasp, sniffling pitifully and glaring at him through me reddening eyes. "Are you really this stupid Link?"

Link looked taken back for a moment when all of a sudden anger melded into his features. "I am not stupid! What have I possibly done to offend you?"

"You never pick up any hints I leave you. I thought that you might have figured out my emotions for you far long ago, but you remain as oblivious as ever!" I shouted, causing Link to shrink slightly. My anger was really being released this time, and once again Link was the one who would suffer the wrath of my temper.

"Well I'm sorry, Princess, if I can't pick up any of your stupid hints," Link muttered, crossing his arms, "I'm not a woman! Why don't you just tell me what you want from me!"

"Link, you idiotic Hero! Are you so blind that you cannot see that I love you?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Link looked taken aback. He stared wide-eyed at me in disbelief.

"Y-you… l-love m-me?" the Hero stuttered.

"Yes, and I've been trying so long to get you to say your feelings toward me," I said turning back to the castle. "But apparently you do not feel the same way. I'm sorry that I ever wasted my time upon a low, pathetic, idiotic, stupid, man such as yoursel-!!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Link had taken me into his arms and kissed me with such passion and force, I almost fainted with shock.

His left hand held the back of my head, pressing me to his mouth, while the left rested on me waist, pressing me into him. The Hero had me very well subdued, but I can't say that I was fighting his incredible touch.

It was with very much reluctance that he pushed himself away from me, staring directly into my eyes and seeing into the innermost depths of my soul. Those blue eyes that I had grown to love these past years that I had known him. The eyes that belonged to the savior of Hyrule, and to my love and friend.

"I never said that I didn't love you, did I, Highness?" Link asked, smiling.

My only response was to stare at him with the same astonished stare that had been on his face a while ago. The sound of his voice broke my shock.

"I've always loved you, Princess," Link whispered, "But I've always believed that you didn't feel the same way for me. No offense, My Lady, but you are not one who freely expresses emotions. You are rather well guarded in terms of emotion."

I was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "I was hoping that you would say something, and now that I've heard it…"

"Don't you have to marry a Prince though, Majesty?" Link asked, biting his lip and hatred burning in his eyes.

"No, to me, you are the only man I could ever bear to marry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. "That is… if you truly, truly love me and wish to marry me. If you want to, you may leave and continue adventuring." The last bit sent a pang of pain to my heart and I automatically wished I could take those words back. What if he did leave, even though he claimed that he loved me. But would he be able to give up his freedom to do so?

Link simply smiled and shook his head. "I'm done leaving, Zelda. I resolved that after leaving you when I went to Ordon, I would never leave you again once I returned. I will be your eternal protector from this moment forward. None shall hurt you as long as you are mine."

I simply laughed and then suddenly I froze, realizing something extraordinary. "You said my name."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so surprising? Do you not like it, should I call you 'Your Highness' again? I will if you wish me to."

"No, I like it… It's just you usually call me by my title and not by my name," I whispered.

Link grinned that childish smile of his, "Then I'll call you your name as many times as you wish."

I put a finger to my chin, pondering a moment before breaking out in a large smile, the largest and most happy smile in my life. "No, for now I believe I would like you to kiss me as many times as I like."

"I humbly obey you, Your Majesty," Link said, smiling before pulling me into another kiss.

------------

"Daddy, put me down!" a little girl screeched as Link took her up in his arms, tickling her with one hand and supporting her with the other.

"No, not until you fall to my power!" Link said, laughing madly.

"Mommy, help me!" the girl shouted in between laughs.

I smiled as I watched Link play with our little daughter, our frst child.

I remember how nervous Link was when I told him that we would be paretns, he almost fainted. Link was being extremely paranoid, reading every book about parenting that he could get his hands on, muttering doubts out loud. When the time finally came that I would have my baby, Link had worn a hole in the carpet from pacing so much, at least that was what Impa said. The brave Hero had trembled when his baby daughter was placed into his arms, so afraid he might crush the tiny life in his strong arms. However, in the end, Link would spend countless hours with our daughter, singing her to sleep with his deep voice, playing her sweet soft songs, and playing with her until he was sure she was satisfied. Yes, he was the best father and husband any woman could hope to have.

"Link," I said in a dangerous tone that usually meant he had taken things too far. Our daughter couldn't be too tired for the rest of the day's lessons, and so Link wearing her out could cause her to fall asleep.

Link froze and gave me a pouting glare before lifting himself off the ground, picking up our daughter in his arms and setting her upon his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Navi, but Mommy's being a kill joy," Link said, grinning widely at me.

"Navi, your Daddy is at your feet, isn't he? I bet you could make him do what you want, now couldn't you, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling at my daughter.

"Yes!" Navi chirruped, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Alright, my little fairy, it's time for you to go to your lessons," Link said, placing our daughter on the ground.

She threw a pouting look to me and Link, one so heart wrenching that it could make ayone who didn't know her bend to her will. "Do I haaaave to go to lessons?"

"Why yes you do! Don't worry, after dinner when you're all done, we can go out back and play swordfight, all right?" Link said, smiling, then pointing to me, "Mommy will show you how she can wup Daddy time and time again."

At the sound of hearing the two of us fight, Navi gave each of us a quick hug and kiss before scampering off toward the inner workings of the castle to Impa for lessons.

"She grew up so quickly," I murmured as Link placed a hand on my shoulder. One moment she was a baby, now she's our two year old treasure and the light of our lives. It made me sad and proud that she was growing up so quickly.

"She sure did," Link murmured, looking after the place Navi had disappeared into. For a moment we just stood there before looking back at one another and smiling. "So, My Queen, shall we go about our daily job together?"

"I think we shall, My King, I think we shall," I said, linking arms with him, and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, that's not a proper kiss, Zelda! I thought that you would know by now what a proper kiss is," Link muttered as we went down the hall.

"You have to earn those, Link," I replied, laughing.

Now when I look back upon my life before Link and I were married, and ust simply friens, I laugh at each and every single moment. Still however, while some memories fade, the memory of that starry, starry night will always remain as new to me as the day it occured. Because that was the day our love was unvieled and our vow to remain together forever was sealed.

------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, done. Anyway, what'd you think? Please 1.) Read 2.) Review


	2. The Rewrite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I rewrote it because I was bored and because it was just really bad before. Well, I made sure that the really blatant spelling errors were gooooone this time, the only part that isn't rewritten is the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please tell me if you like version 1 or 2 better.

--

**Starry, Starry Night**

By Kurai Hitokiri

--

'Hero of Time,' 'The Green Knight,' 'Savior,' 'Champion of Justice…' Some of the few titles by which Link of the Kokiri, Hero of Time and wielder of the Master Sword, had acquired over the eighteen years of his young life.

You may call him a Hero, however to I who have known him for almost my entire life, he is Link, my friend…

My love.

The man was absolutely astounding. He had saved my life countless times from assassins, bested me in various little weapons competitions, sassed the Royal Council and tore them to bloody pieces verbally after having them disbanded for a foolish plot against my name, and all the while won my heart.

I question the Goddesses. How can they have let me fall in love with such an arrogant, infuriating man? How could they have made it so that his smiles made my ankles weak and his words were like a soothing balm to my wounded soul? How could they have made it that he alone made me laugh and smile?!

The Goddesses work in mysterious ways if they intended me to hate the man I love so fervently. And oh, I loved him far more than his feeble mind could register…

So much so that when he left for the newly established Ordon for a mere few months to make sure they had settled in without telling me, I became as stone.

But still, no matter how much I loved that snob, it didn't change the fact that his pride made him unable to confess his love, even if he was whipped or stretched out across the racks.

If Link did love me, it puzzled me how he could remain so calm in my presence. Every moment we spent together, every touch and laugh made me want to jump into his arms and ravage his lips until he was speechless. By the Gods, his goddess carved features… those handsome blue eyes and those dreamy-. Oh my, I sound like a lovesick pig, do I not?!

That is why I swore to myself, no matter what it took, I _would_ make Link mine. I would drag his emotions from his unwilling fingers… although I haven't quite figured out how yet.

--

I could taste the salt of my sweat; feel the breeze cool it against my furrowed brow. My muscles were aching, tensing and protesting against the weight of the rapier in my hand, but I still continued with my violet eyes trained upon the fleeting green target before me.

"Your Highness, you cannot hit so hard or else you will lose strength for your banquet this evening!" Link shouted, our swords meeting in a shower of sparks, blue eyes wide with horror as he dodged a particularly strong swipe of my blade. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

I merely scowled, thrusting for his stomach and sending a rain of swordplay aimed toward his middle. Couldn't he be a little bit more focused on the exercise?! And couldn't he see WHY I was so distressed?

My blade slipped through his defenses, and I almost yelled in victory as in continued on its arc toward his unprotected side. I celebrated a bit too soon, though.

Just as the blade was to shred his tunic, Link jumped high into the air, pulling several back flips and landing feet away as he cocked an eyebrow. He dug his sword into the ground, observing me with his Cerulean eyes. "If you're going to be violent, perhaps I shouldn't have taught you. It is quite unladylike to be so violent, Highness."

"Shut up and fight, Grasshopper!" I hissed angrily between clenched teeth, running toward him with my sword aloft. He knew how to push the right buttons to make me furious still... Once again his side was unguarded, but somehow his blade whipped out of nowhere, glinting in the light and letting off a light hum as it met mine. "I'm still mad at you!"

"And what did I do to make you want to lop off my head, Princess?" Link grinned, shoving my sword aside and performing a series of complex moves, to which I dodged quite easily.

"You left Hyrule Castle for months without telling me," I replied, smashing my rapier into his broadsword with as much force as I could muster, sending Link staggering unsteadily on his feet.

I advanced upon him, ready to deliver the final blow with a wide grin on my face. "Now I'm going to show you how much rage I've kept bottled up. Sir Link, you're going to be the unfortunate soul I express my frustration on."

My eyes widened slightly as Link looked up, perhaps doing the most unexpected thing… He _smirked_ that irritating little smirk of victory that made me absolutely crazy with rage. He gathered his blade, fortifying himself quickly to jump high over my wide-eyed person. Within moments he had pulled me against his broad, chiseled form and subdued my sword arm in a firm yet gentle grasp.

He had me beaten.

Not to say that I didn't _dislike_ losing in this way. Link's warm arms were causing me to nearly lose consciousness from sheer shock. I'd never been nearly this close… well, not intentionally. I could feel every single muscle… smell the sweet pine on his clothing… I was intoxicated.

His chest rumbled as he spoke, his deep baritone sounding in my ear. "I win… again." He released me (much to my disappointment) from his warmth, that annoying little smirk still plastered across his handsome face. I had to roll my eyes… He was so full of himself.

"Remember, Hero, you only get the pleasure of victory for a limited amount of time," I said, sheathing my blade away into its well deserved rest. I began a brisk trot toward the weaponry to stow away my armor and sword, Link following in close pursuit. "You know I shall always win, just as a few days ago when I bested you in archery."

In response Link only chuckled, holding open the door to the weaponry and bowing sarcastically as I passed. "Swordplay is one thing you will never best me at, your Highness. I've been handling swords since I was ten, and you have only started a month. Are you seeing the gap between skill, My Lady?"

"The number of years you have in your hand can still not best natural talent, Link," I responded, smiling as I removed my armor, shivering as my sweat drenched body hit the cool air. "I'm afraid I have more talent than you have to offer."

"I'm afraid to tell you this, my Lady, but I was not wearing armor during our little bout and I hardly broke a sweat," Link retaliated.

I merely laughed. "The sweat probably dried as you pulled your fancy footwork. It takes more energy to move in armor, and I was able to keep up with your moves… Which means that I am faster than you."

"How do you know I was not going easy on you, My Lady?"

It was at that point my anger finally reached the breaking point. My pale features turned blood-red as the anger seeped into my veins like venom. How was it that the man that bore the Triforce of Courage had just bested me in a battle of wits? Link never displayed wisdom.

I hardly felt it when I grabbed up my sword, advancing upon the infuriating man before me with a scowl. My sword aimed toward his unguarded body as Link desperately fought to run back. His tunic fell to the ground in shreds, but his body was still unharmed.

Link was incredulous, blue eyes wide with bewilderment and disbelief. I was usually so calm and reserved; it was unnatural for me to be so out of control. In this state, it appeared as though I could take on an army of one thousand men and emerge victorious.

"P-Princess! Curb your anger and see what you are doing!" Link yelped, dodging several lethal blows by a fraction. He was cornered, he had no sword with which to defend himself and he would not hit a woman. He had a strict policy in which he would not hit the innocent, especially women, and would rather kill himself than break such an important rule. Well you would think that he would break that rule to stop me, the crazy woman assaulting him with a sword.

"Then stop being such an underhanded, cowardly, low-," I began, only to be cut off with a shout as Link tripped me with his booted foot, pinning me to the ground with his muscled body.

"I am not an underhanded, cowardly, low whatever-you-were-going-to-call-me," Link said softly, looking into my angry purple eyes. "Now please… Calm yourself and realize what you are doing…"

His gentle blue eyes peered into my soul as his grip relaxed and moved into light, soothing strokes across my wrists. Slowly I felt the rage leave my body, staring into his eyes, mesmerized by the dark blue.

It was then that Link turned a bright cherry red, hurriedly lifting himself from my body with a sort of wimpish squeak.

It was then I realized what an awkward position we had been in. He had been bare-chested, straddling my petite body to keep me from springing up to attack him. If anyone had seen us that way they would have told my father and BOTH of us would be given a stern talking to by my Father.

Link's cheeks were still tinted a bright red, as well as my own. His dirty blond locks fell over his eyes, obscuring his emotions from me.

"I am so sorry, Princess," Link squeaked, bowing his head as the red deepened. Wait, was Link ACTUALLY embarrassed? And **I** thought I had already uncovered all the mysteries that Link had to offer…

"I-it's alright. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way," I stuttered. I was already missing his warmth… longing to reach out and kiss his sweet lips, how blessed was he to have so much more control over his emotions than I…"

Goddesses curse him! Why can't I draw out his emotions?!

--

Link had hardly spoken a word to me since the little incident in the weaponry. I saw him drifting aimlessly through the halls with a stern, troubled look on his face. I found myself missing his companionship, the way he usually talked my ear off.

We drifted aimlessly about the castle, and sometimes when I turned a corner I could see the servants smile and greet him quite enthusiastically, to which a smile wave and smile was the reply. By the Goddesses, I wish I could bottle those smiles.

When I retired from dinner, I was quite exhausted and distressed. It was to my surprise that I found a note lying upon my mattress, written in unusually neat script.

'Princess Zelda-

I fervently apologize for the scene earlier today. It was impolite of me to put you in a position in which both of us were very uncomfortable.

I would like to ask if you would come to the gardens tonight to look at the stars with me, I've seen such beautiful sights these past few nights. I would like it very much if you would join me.

However, I understand if you do not wish to come.

Signed,

Sir Link

P.S. (I was **NOT** in your room, Highness. I had one of the servants place it here for me!)'

I had to laugh at his little end note. It seemed so... like Link. But why **now** of all times did he want me to come to meet him? It wasn't like Link at all to want my company later in the afternoon. Usually we irritated each other all day and parted ways around noon. Was there something wrong?

--

Something seemed so utterly... special about that night. It was cool, the wind stirring my blonde locks a bit as I made my way into the castle gardens, looking about for guards and watching my footing. The stars winked down at me from the dark night sky, their glow joining with the moon's to form an all-encompassing glow that bathed the marble walls in silvery light.

Tonight was the night. I had resolved it, I would confess my love to him this night. There would be no other such opportunity anytime soon... perhaps never again. And if I never spoke up, then we would remain in this awkward silence. I had to tell him his touches drove me mad, his eyes were more precious than diamonds, and his smile was worth more than my own life. I had to tell Link I was totally, desperately in love with him.

Although I hadn't quite thought farther than my confession. I didn't _know_ what I was going to do if he rejected my affection...

I would _die_ mentally and emotionally, my soul cast into an eternal oblivion. Link could live happily on, living his adventures and perhaps eventually in the arms of another woman while I lived as a souless doll, a marrionette for the man my father chose to be my husband.

My thoughts were interrupted as footsteps sounded behind me in a slow and steady saunter. My muscles tensed as I turned, white dress swaying around my form as I looked at the oncoming person.

"Good evening, your Highness," Link bowed, similing as he strode within mere feet of me. It wasn't the half-hearted smile that reached his lips when he dealt with politicians, nor was it the cheeky smirk he gave me when he was close to victory. It was a gentle, honest smile that reached his eyes and made it glow with ethereal light. Tonight he was particularly handsome, his shining golden hair almost translucent in the milky light, satin blue tunic showing off chiselled muscles. Somehow it was strange to see him without his trusty cap, but I suppose that the servants had begged him all day to leave it off him.

"Good evening, Sir Link," I murmured, voice nearly faltering at his handsome appearance. A serene smile might have coated my lips, but inside it was taking a great amount of willpower not to throw myself upon him and whisper my undying love to him, kissing his lips until they turned red with abuse. He was so handsome, with that smile... the way he smiled so kindly at me, his blond hair falling into his beautiful cerulean eyes. Gods, what were the Holy Trio thinking when they made such a beautiful man? Was it to tempt me?

"Ahhh it is beautiful is it not, Highness?" Link began looking to the stars. "I am grateful you could join me on such a beautiful night." His smile melted my heart...

"It certainly is a pleasant night," I agreed, staring into the bright sky. My gaze lingered upon the bright sky until something warm graced my hand. I looked, and there was Link, motioning toward a bench, his left hand grasping my right.

"I believe that it would be more pleasant to observe the stars from here, Highness," Link softly indicated.

So I sat behind him in sweet silence, reveling at being in such close quarters with my friend. The warmth radiating from his body was drawing me closer, his callused hand resting atop mine. Numbness had grown throughout my body, the pleasure already washing over me in waves.

How could he be so oblivious as to what his touch did to me?

"The stars are so lovely tonight…" Link sighed, staring up at them with that glorious smile still etched onto his features, "It's times when I see sights like this that I am truly grateful for this life… The Goddesses have blessed me."

I had to know… I had to take the risk…

"Link, is there someone you love?"

Link's piercing gaze turned upon me, a confused light entering his azure eyes as his brow creased in confusion. "Someone I love? Well there are many people I love, Highness. I love the Kokiri, Saria, Darunia and the Gorons, the Hylians, Hyrule…" His sentence trailed off into nothingness.

I sighed in frustration. "I mean as in romantic love." Was he really _that_ dense? Couldn't he see what I was insinuating?

"Romantic love?" Link questioned. His handsome face crinkled as he thought, eyes closed in contemplation. "Yes… there's someone I love very, very much. But I'm afraid I'm too much of a coward to talk to her. She's such an angelic, beautiful person…"

My blood pounded through my veins… Was this it? Was he finally going to confess?

"But I believe it is better to admire from a distance."

My hopes were crushed at that moment, my shoulders shaking with anger and sorrow. My emotions went past my calm, composed countenance and tears began to leak from my eyes. All of this broken by the dangerous emotion called love.

Link was at my side in an instant, his callused hands gripping my shoulders and azure orbs wide with panic. It might've been a very humorous sight to see the legendary slayer of monsters in such a panic, but I was too hurt to laugh.

"Please, please your Highness, don't cry!" Link pleaded, nearly kowtowing to me. "I'm sorry!! Was it something I said?!"

"It's something you didn't say! I can't believe you're so thick!" I sobbed, shrugging away from his gentle touch. I glared at him through swollen eyes, sniffling pitifully.

Link looked genuinely offended for a moment before anger melted into his features, face turning a nice shade of red. "How can you place such accusations against me?! What could I have possibly done to offend you?"

"And here it all comes out! I thought you were so intelligent to pick up on my flirtations and affections! But obviously you're as oblivious to my emotions as you are in the ways of politics!" I shouted, causing Link to shrink a bit in fear. My anger couldn't be controlled this time. This time Link would suffer all the effects of my rage.

"Well excuuuuse me, Princess!" Link laughed, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm sorry I didn't bring my magic mind reading kit for the day. But pray tell, what am I so ignorant about?! Just TELL me!"

"Link, you idiotic, sorry excuse for a man! Are you so blind to that fact that I'm in love with you?!" I shouted. There it was, the secret was out.

"Y-you love me?!" Link stuttered, backing away slightly.

"Yes, but obviously you don't feel the same way," I muttered, getting up and starting toward the castle. "I'm sorry I ever wasted my time on a pathetic, idiotic, arrogant, pigheaded man such as yoursel-!!"

Just as I was about to march off angrily toward my quarters, something jerked me around and held me with such power. My lips met something soft and warm… something that devoured my lips so intensely that I could barely stand.

It was only then did I realize that _Link_ was kissing me.

His left hand held the back of my head, pressing his mouth to mine as he ravenously devoured my lips. His right rested at my hip within the many folds of my dress, pressing me closer to his warmth with each second. Link had me subdued… but I can't say I didn't mind his incredible touch upon my skin. It was positively electrifying.

After what seemed like worlds later he reluctantly pulled away, blue eyes flashing and panting heavily from his mind-blowing kiss. Those wonderful blue eyes that I had grown to love after so many years. The eyes that belonged to the Savior of Hyrule… to my love and dearest friend.

My features were dumbfounded, as his had been only moments ago. The sound of his voice broke through the thick waves of shock coursing through my mind.

"I've _always_ loved you, your Highness," Link said, resting a scarred hand upon my shoulder, "But I didn't think… I never imagined that you would feel the same way about me. I don't mean to offend you, but you're not one for expressing emotions. You are well guarded in terms of outward appearance."

I placed a gentle hand upon his arm, gently stroking the skin there. "I always hoped you would say something, and now I've heard it…"

"Don't you want to marry a Princes, Majesty?" Link asked, biting his lip and eyes becoming crestfallen within moments.

"You are the only man I could bear to marry," I whispered, wrapping my arms about him in a tight embrace. "I would be honored to offer you my hand in marriage… if you want it. If you want to continue adventuring, then I understand that as well." The last bit sent a pang of fear and pain through my heart. What if he didn't want to stay? Where would that leave me?

Link grinned that triumphant little grin of his as he pulled me close, shaking his head. "No Zelda, I'm done leaving. I resolved that after I came back from Ordon. I'll be your eternal protector from now on. None will harm you as long as you're mine."

I laughed a bit before freezing… "You said my name."

Link cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Is that so surprising? If you like I shall call you Your Highness once more…"

"It's alright, it's just…" I pulled him closer with a smile, "You usually call me by title and not by name."

Link grinned. "If you like it so much I'll call your name as many times as you wish."

I put a finger to my chin, smiling in mock thought before it grew even wider. My face lit up… and I became happier than I had ever been in my life. "No, right now I'd like you to just kiss me as many times as I order."

"I humbly obey, Majesty," Link grinned, leaning in for another of those soul-binding kisses.

--

"Daddy, put me down!" a little girl screeched as Link took her up in his arms, tickling her with one hand and supporting her with the other.

"No, not until you fall to my power!" Link said, laughing madly.

"Mommy, help me!" the girl shouted in between laughs.

I smiled as I watched Link play with our little daughter, our first child.

I remember how nervous Link was when I told him that we would be parents, he almost fainted. Link was being extremely paranoid, reading every book about parenting that he could get his hands on, muttering doubts out loud. When the time finally came that I would have my baby, Link had worn a hole in the carpet from pacing so much, at least that was what Impa said. The brave Hero had trembled when his baby daughter was placed into his arms, so afraid he might crush the tiny life in his strong arms. However, in the end, Link would spend countless hours with our daughter, singing her to sleep with his deep voice, playing her sweet soft songs, and playing with her until he was sure she was satisfied. Yes, he was the best father and husband any woman could hope to have.

"Link," I said in a dangerous tone that usually meant he had taken things too far. Our daughter couldn't be too tired for the rest of the day's lessons, and so Link wearing her out could cause her to fall asleep.

Link froze and gave me a pouting glare before lifting himself off the ground, picking up our daughter in his arms and setting her upon his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Navi, but Mommy's being a kill joy," Link said, grinning widely at me.

"Navi, your Daddy is at your feet, isn't he? I bet you could make him do what you want, now couldn't you, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling at my daughter.

"Yes!" Navi chirruped, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Alright, my little fairy, it's time for you to go to your lessons," Link said, placing our daughter on the ground.

She threw a pouting look to me and Link, one so heart wrenching that it could make ayone who didn't know her bend to her will. "Do I haaaave to go to lessons?"

"Why yes you do! Don't worry, after dinner when you're all done, we can go out back and play swordfight, all right?" Link said, smiling, then pointing to me, "Mommy will show you how she can wup Daddy time and time again."

At the sound of hearing the two of us fight, Navi gave each of us a quick hug and kiss before scampering off toward the inner workings of the castle to Impa for lessons.

"She grew up so quickly," I murmured as Link placed a hand on my shoulder. One moment she was a baby, now she's our two year old treasure and the light of our lives. It made me sad and proud that she was growing up so quickly.

"She sure did," Link murmured, looking after the place Navi had disappeared into. For a moment we just stood there before looking back at one another and smiling. "So, My Queen, shall we go about our daily job together?"

"I think we shall, My King, I think we shall," I said, linking arms with him, and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, that's not a proper kiss, Zelda! I thought that you would know by now what a proper kiss is," Link muttered as we went down the hall.

"You have to earn those, Link," I replied, laughing.

Now when I look back upon my life before Link and I were married, and just simply friends, I laugh at each and every single moment. Still however, while some memories fade, the memory of that starry, starry night will always remain as new to me as the day it occurred. Because that was the day our love was unveiled and our vow to remain together forever was sealed.

--

**Author's Note:** And they lived happily ever after… anyways, please review. Remember tell me what you liked more… VERSION 1 or the newly rewritten VERSION 2!!


End file.
